youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TheJWittz
"Hey Nintendo fans, I'm JWittz!" Josh Wittenkeller (October 3rd 1990), otherwise known on YouTube as TheJWittz is an american video maker, who focases most of him videos on nerd culture. Things such as gaming information, gaming in general and vlogs. The name "TheJWittz" came from his first name, Josh, and the begining of his last name, Wit. Then added a "the" and "z." Making TheJWittz. The name was first used when he was in high school, it was a name he used on a beatboxing CD he made with a couple friends. Prof-It On November 9th 2009, Josh started his YouTube debut after starting a series known as "Prof-it." The series was mainly about the Pokemon trading card game. This mainly consisted of facts and skits about the trading card game. In January 2011 he decided to expand his channel from mainly "Prof-It" episodes to a new series, known as "Fact Of The Day" Fact Of The Day Early January 2011, Josh had decided to try a new series on his channel. He started with a video on Imakuni and how he tied in with the Pokemon trading card game. After hitting over 500,000 views, he decided to continue making facts. His channel really hit it off when he made Banned Pokemon Episodes, another "Fact Of The Day" video, featuring over 10 banned episodes, and the reason for they were never aired. Hitting over 11,000,000 views, he knew he needed to continue what he was doing. Another kind of popular videos he made was his "Top __ Creepy Pokemon Entries." In which he told of weird or creepy pokedex entries. But he didn't stop there! He made many other "Top 10..." videos. From hot nintendo trainers, to best pokeballs, he's kept us amused! King Of The Nerds Josh also was a featured contestent in the second season of the TBS show King Of The Nerds. His channel got much more publicity during the period when the show aired. "The Pokemon Master" was his 'title,' on the show. Yet he was sent into the "Nerd Off" in the second episode when the other team (Titans Of Rigel) along with Zachary (Zack) Storch. Unfortunatly Zack defeated him, making Josh go home, but not without getting alot of publicity from the show. Expanding His Channel After New Years, Josh announced he would be yet again expanding his channel. He went from all things pokemon, to all things Nintendo. With starting that, his subscriber mark has skyrocked. Since then, Josh has kept his promise, his videos have a large variety of Nintendo related videos. Life And Such~ Josh was born on October 25th 1990, in Chigago, Illinois. Late elementary and middle school was hard on him, he was frequently bullied by his other classmates. Yet in highschool, he found many new oportunities that helped him fit in. He became an overall jokster, but that left him in the... ''FRIENDZONE! ''But, during a school dance, his friend Renae (RenaeCollects, Renae Antonelli) asked him. They also are currently dating. Featured YouTubers Josh had made many videos with other YouTubers, some are, SmoshGames, The Game Theorists , TamashiiHiroka, Chuggaaconroy , MunchingOrange, DYK Gaming, NateWantsToBattle, Brizzy Voices, and many more. External Links Youtube- www.Youtube.com/TheJWittz Facebook-www.Facebook.com/TheJWittz Twitter-www.Twitter.com/TheJWittz Gaming Channel-www.Youtube.com/WittzGaming Vlog Channel- www.Youtube.com/WittzLife TheJWittz -P.O Box 613 - Grays Lake Illinois 60030